


A Small Change, Changes Everything

by Hellesofbelles (AmeliaIsmills)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaIsmills/pseuds/Hellesofbelles
Summary: After Sam left for Stanford he completely looses contact with his family, he didn't tell anyone where he was going because his feelings for Dean became too overwhelming to handle.When his long-term girlfriend and fiancée Jess betrays him with another guy Dean shows up unexpected. But Dean did really change since last time Sam saw him, tattoo sleeves and piercings adorn his body and Sam is having a hard time not jumping his brother. Dean takes the initiative.Part of my old works upload. Some of these are really bad. Just a warning.





	A Small Change, Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> General Disclaimer for all derivative works. I do not own the source material all works falling under the general definition of the word “fanfiction.” Fanfiction for this intent and purpose is described as works created for enjoyment and never for profit that is based on an original source owned by another entity or artist. If presented with a cease and desist request I will immediatly do all in my power to remove the offending article as quickly and thoroughly as possible. 
> 
> Author’s Statement of Intent: The work I create is for sole enjoyment of the writing process. I post it in the idea that someone else might derive pleasure from what I enjoy writing. With this in mind I kindly ask that constructive criticism not be given unless specifically requested at the beginning of the notes. While I will not delete comments that are not rude or trolling, I respectfully ask that it not occur to begin with. 
> 
> If something is not your cup of tea, I ask that you do not read further and you do not post telling me why it is not your cup of tea. I do not hold with any kink-shaming at all and hold a no-tolerance view across the board. I also do not hold with any character bashing or anti-ship commenting. 
> 
> This disclaimer was created 08/04/2019 and added to all current works and future works.

A Small Change Changes Everything

Graphic Incest, Slight Powerplay Themes

hellesofbelles

Prompt/Summary: Dean/Sam, tattoo and piercing kink Filled: Dean/Sam, Tattoo and piercing kink, Slight Powerplay themes

After Sam left for Stanford he completely looses contact with his family, he didn't tell anyone where he was going because his feelings for Dean became too overwhelming to handle.When his long-term girlfriend and fiancée Jess betrays him with another guy Dean shows up unexpected. But Dean did really change since last time Sam saw him, tattoo sleeves and piercings adorn his body and Sam is having a hard time not jumping his brother. Dean takes the initiative.

5,400

Sam's steps faltered as he made his way up the stone steps to the apartment he'd no longer be able to afford in one week when the last of his savings ran out. He'd spent every bit of his money buying the house they were supposed to fix up. Jess's check and his had been going to wedding preparations and they'd only barely managed to make rent and eat for the last couple months.

Things went a lot further before he'd found Jess with his boss. His boss who'd fired him while drilling into Sam's own fiancée. Sam's own fiancée who had declared three month's previous that she wanted to stop having sex till after the wedding. Who then told Sam as she pulled off of his boss that she was sorry and could he ever forgive her. The boss who'd then spilled her secret of Jess carrying his child and didn't Sam want to raise another man's baby.

Sam made it to the stop and slipped in quietly as he held on to the railing to make his way to the third floor. He was glad that Jess had at least gotten her things out when he'd finished drinking half the town the night before. He come home to a mattress on the floor with an alarm clock. His clothes were either on the few wire hangers they owned or strewn on the floor in a haphazard mess that screamed thrown in a rage.

She hadn't been that happy when he'd told her to go to hell and he wanted his mother's ring back. Sam had been happy to see it taped to the bathroom mirror with "Fuck you bastard" written in lipstick beside it. Now, he was home for the second night and while wobbly he wasn't drunk. He'd just drunk enough to kill the pain of being alone again and to resist the urge to start trying his Dad's and Dean's numerous cell numbers. He had to stay away.

Even now the thought of Dean made Sam's heart seize and he knew he couldn't go back.

Couldn't watch Dean bed chick after chick and not want to die inside.

Then there was the fact that Sam knew Dean would be horrified if he ever suspected. That in itself was enough to keep Sam away. He could deal with Dean being angry at him for leaving the family, but Sam wasn't strong enough to deal with being abandoned himself.

He knew it made him weak, but the idea of Dean sending him away was enough to break Sam completely.

He unlocked his door and slid into the dimly lit great room. He had gone only one step when a familiar smell overwhelmed him and then he was on his back with Dean above him.

"Dean..." Sam gasped and went pliant though he could feel his brother's taut body ready to respond if Sam fought back. When Dean felt Sam's acquiescence his body transformed as well.

Sam watched in fascination as Dean let his limbs relax, but Sam didn't feel like Dean was any less dangerous. There was something almost cat-like in the way he just adjusted himself to hold Sam down almost lazily, but Sam felt the need to stay loose and behaved as if Dean had a knife to his throat.

Dean had always held an energy that Sam had to fight to not just give into all the times, but Dean had never wielded it like a weapon. A weapon his brother was now using effortlessly. "Hiya Sammy. Thought you'd have a nicer place being all graduated and all with a girl and on your way to that white picket fence," Dean's voice held none of the teasing tone it would have had in the past, but Sam was happy that it also didn't hold any cruel mocking in it as well.

"I did, but my pregnant girlfriend that's carrying my former boss's baby moved out last night with apparently all the furniture. She left the ring and food though. The house I bought has an iron fence and it's black. I don't suppose the previous owner gives refunds," Sam found himself answering bitterly. Dean seemed to take that in for a moment and Sam took the chance to survey his brother.

He immediately wished he hadn't. Dean's white t-shirt was taut over his chest and Sam could see the outline of several tattoo's under it. They seemed to sneak out from the cotton and snake around Dean's arms with delicately brushed lines. The intricacy was breathtaking as Sam followed the simple black inked art with his eyes.

Dean's muscles flexed as his brother adjusted their weight again and slid off Sam to stand.

Sam's breath caught at the slight movement in Dean's physique as the ink rippled with his motions. Then Dean was pulling him up and standing him straight.

Sam took a step back directly after he could stand. Dean smelled incredible and he wanted to lean over and lick his brother from head to toe in worship. Sam had an intense urge to lick the lines of every piece of art adorned on his brother with their interloping strokes and follow them down to the end.

"That sucks, man. I'm sorry," Dean's voice barely penetrated through Sam's sudden lust. He looked up blankly and ran through what they'd been talking about. Right...Jess.

"It'll be cool as soon as I find another job and get the house at least livable. There's a lot of work that need's doing," Sam muttered as he tried to control his blushing. "Well, then, we'll head over there first thing and see what we gotta do,"

Dean's casual remark had Sam stuttering out an amazed, "You're staying?"

"Well, little brother, I can go if you want but I need some help with a werewolf munching on the inhabitants of this quaint town you found yourself in," Dean caustically answered, but Sam heard the hurt underneath it all.

"Yea, man. Of course, but you don't have to help me with the house...not after I left..." Sam trailed off and kept his eyes glued to the floor as he shifted his feet nervously, something he hadn't done in years.

"Damn, Sammy, can't go five minutes without becoming a weepy chick can you?" Dean teased and Sam felt his brother's hand come up to grip his chin and force Sam to look up at him.

"Sorry," he found himself mumbling as he brother looked into his eyes and somehow Sam thought Dean understood that he wasn't really apologizing for the comment, but rather for the actual leaving he'd done five years before.

"Did you figure out what you wanted in life, Sammy-boy?" Dean asked quietly and Sam's eyes shot up to meet his brother's again after following an inked black dragon that was curled around the back of Dean's neck, only head and tail peeking out from either side.

Sam tried not to say it. He bit his lip with the effort of not saying it. Still, for all his just purposes for staying away from Dean he couldn't lie to his older brother.

"Yea, I want to hunt with you. Have your back. See if Dad and you will ever forgive me and see if I can finally earn both of your respect," Sam stuttered through and Dean's hand finally left his chin and reached around to entangle Sam's hair. Then Sam found himself make a high pitched squeak as Dean propelled Sam forward into a bone breaking hug. The hug did it and Sam buried his head in the crook of his brother's neck and shoulder.

"I'll do anything, Dean. I'll train harder and pay attention. I'll never leave again. I promise...please, Dean...don't make me stay here alone."

Sam heard the sharp intake of Dean's breath as Sam finished and he was glad that he didn't start sobbing. He refused to cry like a little girl in front of Dean.

"Sammy, shh, sweetheart. Calm down, of course, you're coming back with me. We knew you'd come home eventually. Just had to sow wild oats and all," Dean murmured soothingly as Sam realized with horror that he was crying. Dean's words permeated through his brain after a moment of letting his brother hold him up with a strong embrace and hold him together with simple words.

"I can come home?" Sam said in what he knew had to be small voice. His brain was also reeling from Dean's casual endearment use of "Sweetheart."

"Sammy, you could have come home any time you wanted. When we tracked you to Sanford everything seemed safe so Dad and I left you to live your life and made sure to keep an eye and ear out," Dean quietly told Sam even as his hands kept a running path up and down Sam's back.

Sam choked back a sob at the fact that they'd known where he was and had come after him. Just to make sure he was fine. Dean shushed him before continuing.

"Then when you moved her I set up base about twenty miles away. It's been hell not letting you know I was here, but I didn't want to push you away. I saw you get plastered last night and almost came up to you then, but Dad called and needed help. He left this morning so I could take care of you. He said to call when you're ready to meet up."

"I think I need to sit down," Sam whispered hoarsely when Dean finished. Dean chuckled lightly before letting Sam go from the embrace, but kept one arm slung around Sam's shoulders.

"Floor or your big, comfy looking mattress?" Dean asked and Sam shot him a disbelieving look.

"How long were you here before I got back?" he asked as Dean led him into the bedroom he'd shared with Jess for almost an entire year.

"A hour or so. Enough to notice you owned an ice chest with cold groceries in it, three boxes of mac and cheese, a mattress, clothes, and mom's ring. You also have a toothbrush, but no toothpaste and a button down that looks an awful lot like the one I used to own that disappeared about the same time you did," Dean answered jovially and waggled his eyebrows at the last bit. Sam couldn't help but laugh as the remnants of the old Dean he knew peaked through the new behavior.

Sam fell back on the mattress gratefully and he tried not to lean back over into Dean when Dean fell beside him. His effort was wasted as Dean's arm snaked over and yanked Sam to him. Sam's heart beat quickened as Dean didn't just hold him like he did when they were kids, but Dean rolled so that Sam was pressed underneath him. Dean's hands were pressed on both sides of Sam's head and his legs were folded so that Sam's own were pressed together by Dean's calves.

"So, baby brother, maybe we should talk about the other reason you ditched out on me," Dean murmured as he stared down at Sam.

Sam gaped for a moment before opening his mouth to start denying everything and anything.

Dean's right hand covered his mouth before he could speak though.

"Don't deny it, Sammy. I ran into a chatty psychic a month ago who informed me happily enough that all the desires I'd been burying for years were returned in full by my little brother. Then she added, 'Why do you think he took off without telling you where he was going when he's told you everything else in his life,' it was rather offsetting," Dean held Sam's gaze as he spoke.

Sam snapped his mouth shut as soon as Dean removed his hand.

"Dean?" he finally managed while looking up helplessly. He didn't know what to do and Sam couldn't help but fall into the practice he'd always done when he didn't know what to do around Dean. He let Dean run the show and did what he was told.

"Need some more clearing up, sweetheart?" Dean's voice covered him like rough leather and Sam arched up uncontrollably in the innate desire to feel if Dean was hard. He moaned as his own semi-hard dick brushed into Dean's rock hard member. Sam’s cock instantly turned into stone.

Then Dean’s mouth was on his and Sam could do nothing but grasp Dean’s shoulders and go along for the ride. His fingers scrambled across Dean’s shirt as he tried to get a good grasp as Sam felt like he was falling off a cliff.

“Calm down, Sammy, it’s okay we have plenty of time and I don’t plan on stopping until I’ve felt every inch of you and fucked you harder than any man’s ever fucked you before,” Dean murmured in between bruising kisses.

Sam shuddered at the mental image and had to bite his tongue to keep from telling Dean that he hadn’t ever been with another male. That no male could ever compare to him.

Dean’s hands wrapped around his wrists and Sam felt his arms being pushed over his head and pressed into the mattress. Then he moaned as Dean flattened his body down and Sam was pinned under most of his brother’s massive body weight.

“Do not move your arms,” Dean ordered as he let go and reached down to his pocket. Sam’s eyes were half closed as he heard the smooth ‘snikt’ of the knife popping open. He didn’t even budge as his faith in his brother strengthened ever second he was with him again. The Dean was moving up slightly and Sam heard the sound of the knife slipping under his neckline and traveling up through his t-shirt. Then the clank of it being tossed aside before his shirt was ripped off of him.

He resisted the urge to reach up and yank Dean’s shirt off of him, but settled with murmuring his plea. Dean chuckled and pulled his own tee off. The moment Sam realized the material was being peeled off his eyes snapped open to drink in the sight of his brother’s chest.

He gulped as the intricate design of Dean’s body art appeared and Sam recognized about half of the arcane runes for different protection spells and such. Then Dean’s nipples appeared and he swallowed heavily at the sight of silver barbells pierced through them creating hard nubs that Sam was desperate to lick. His eyes continued to travel up and he met Dean’s amused smirk with wide eyed interest.

“You like what you see, baby brother. You’ll be getting a set of your protection tat’s soon If you’re going to be hunting with me again,” Dean’s words rolled through Sam and his fingers twitched at the desire to reach up and touch. He licked his lips in anticipation for when Dean would finally let him.

“Whatever you want, Dean. God, you’re beautiful,” Sam couldn’t help but remark hotly. Dean snorted sardonically and Sam could tell his brother didn’t find the adjective the correct one to use.

“Naw, you big dork, you’re the beautiful one. Been driving me mad ever since you hit 15 and started to fill out. Drive me crazy with your pout and when you subconsciously do exactly as I say and follow your instincts it makes me mad with lust. Used to get so pissed when you’d argue with me just for the sake of arguing when you knew I was right,” Dean said heatedly when Sam looked back up.

“Had too, thought you’d make me leave if you knew how much I wanted…needed you,” Sam muttered and felt a bit of shame creep over him. If he’d just acted on his desires then they could have avoided this.

“Don’t start thinking backwards, Sammy, stay in the here and now. Everything’s fine and it’s going to stay fine…going to be even better when I get my cock in your ass,” Dean broke through his train of thought and Sam bucked up at his words. The tantalizing press of his dick into Dean’s groin made Sam slip up and his hands raised for a second before he slammed them back down again.

Dean chuckled again and slid off Sam’s body, “Take your pants of, baby boy, I want to see the rest of you.”

Sam did as he was told and when he sat back up he came face to cock with Dean’s member jutting out proudly. Sam gulped and shivered almost uncontrollably at the piercings adorning Dean’s lower anatomy. He licked his lips in anticipation and hoped that Dean wanted what he thought he did.

“You wanna suck me, Sammy, wrap those pretty lips around my cock and swallow me down?” Dean’s husky voice made Sam want to just hit his knees and suck Dean’s cock for the rest of their lives. He was beginning to not even care if he came that night. He just wanted to make Dean come and revel in the fact that he’d done it.

Dean seemed to sense something about what he wanted because Sam felt Dean’s hand on his shoulder and pressing him down off the bed to kneel of the floor. Then Dean sank on the mattress and wrapped his fingers back into Sam’s hair to pull his brother’s mouth to his cock. Sam didn’t waste any time as he sank his mouth down on to Dean’s member and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist for support. He was practically sprawled out since the mattress was just on the floor and the vulnerability of his position amped Sam up higher and higher as he started to bob his mouth up and down on Dean’s dick.

“That’s it, baby brother, you feel like sin and heaven all rolled up in one, baby. Your mouth takes it so fuckin good, Sammy, is your ass going to as well?” Dean grunted out as Sam went about enthusiastically if a bit amateurishly sucking Dean off.

“Such a good cock slut for me aren’t you, baby boy? Bet you didn’t do this good for anyone else,” Dean was practically babbling as Sam felt his brothers ball draw up into tight knots against his chin as he finally managed to swallow Dean whole. Sam hollowed out his cheeks and swallowed around his brother’s length as he tried to send Dean over the edge so that he could finally taste what his brother tasted like. Then he felt Dean’s hand back in his hair and pulling him back with a hard tug. He whined in defiance and tried to squirm back to his new toy before getting a hold of himself and realizing what he’d been doing. Sam blushed crimson when he looked up to catch Dean’s molten liquid gaze. Dean’s other hand had gone down to cup the base of his dick and squeeze to delay his orgasm.

“Gonna come in your tight ass or the first time, Sam. Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of chances to taste me,” Dean chuckled as his hand loosened in Sam’s strands only to arch around Sam’s neck and draw him back to the bed. Dean put a hand on his chest and pushed Sam back down onto his back. Then Dean grabbed his ankles and pushed his feet up.

“Grab your ankles and spread those long legs wide open. I want that hole easily accessed as I work you open on my fingers so I can stick my dick as deep inside of you as it can go,” Dean nastily informed Sam as he reached down to rummage in his pant pockets. Dean pulled out a small bottle of lube and Sam blushed prettily at the fact that Dean was prepared for this outcome.

Seeming to almost read his mind, Dean remarked, “As soon as I knew how much you wanted this too I started planning on how I would take you. I didn’t even stop to think about that blond tramp you had living with you. I knew you belonged to me and I planned on reminding you of that fact.”

Sam couldn’t help the brilliant smile that spread across his face and When Dean leaned up to brush a kiss across his lips Sam keened at the brief contact and tried to chase Dean’s lips. Dean shook his head slightly and before Sam could ask about anything the cool drizzle of the lube slid down the crack of his ass. He felt Dean’s lubed finger scoop it up and drag it around his rim. Sam shuddered and concentrated on staying loose and easily accessible. He knew it was going to hurt, but while he’d never been with another man Sam had experimented with his own fingers.

Then he felt the first push and tug of Dean’s finger slipping in and the cool touch of his lubricated digit swirling around inside the heat to prepare Sam’s cavern for more. Sam couldn’t help but rock down slightly as Dean started to steadily push in and out. It was tantalizing and wrenching all at the same time as it felt so good to be penetrated by his older brother, but it wasn’t enough yet. A searing smack to his ass caused Sam to jolt, still completely, and his eyes flew open to Dean’s heated stare.

“Stay still, baby, I want you to just lay there and feel right now. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” Dean’s voice washed through Sam as if it was caressing his skin as well as Dean’s finger.

“Yea, Dean. I..I can do that,” Sam’s voice hitched as he suddenly felt Dean add another finger and push into him with a stronger thrust. Sam cried out as Dean thrust in and out of him with a steadier motion than he had started with. The lube was making the way easier, but Sam could still feel the slight burn of his hole being stretched further than he’d ever pushed it too.

“So tight, Sammy-boy, so fuckin hot,” Dean murmured as Sam felt himself stretch further as Dean scissored the two fingers buried inside him. Then he felt another squirt of lube slide into him as Dean held him open before Dean added a third finger and continuing at a maddening slow pace.

“Dean, please…Dean….big brother…please,” Sam was mumbling practically incoherent at this point as his body grew used to the intrusions and pleasure began to swim in him completely overtaking the previous pain.

“That’s it, Sammy, let big brother take care of you. You like that don’t you, me taking care of my hot, little slut of baby brother?” Dean’s voice slid over him and Sam cried out at the words and frantically nodded his head.

“Nuh-uh, Sam, I want to hear the dirty words coming out of your mouth. Tell me what you want,” Dean ordered in a raspy, almost hoarse voice. Sam reveled in the barely controlled aspect of his brother and the fact that he’d done this by just doing as he was told.

“I…I…Christ, Dean, you feel so fuckin good…I want you to fuck me, please Dean. I like..love it when you take care of me…always have…always wanted more, but didn’t want to be a burden. Want to be able to give you this and be…be…,” Sam broke off as he tried to figure out the right words to say. “What do you want to be, baby boy? It’s okay, whatever it is, Sammy. Just tell me baby, so I can fuck you through this mattress,” Dean prodded.

Sam broke and felt everything he was firmly reattach to Dean and he opened his eyes to meet Dean’s before answering,”Just want to be a good baby brother and take care of you whatever way you’ll let me. Want to belong to you. Be your little brother and your possession so that I can’t ever leave you again because I don’t really belong to only myself.”

Dean gave him such a bright, real smile that Sam almost cried from sheer joy. The fact that he’d made Dean smile for real made everything else pale in comparison. Then Dean’s fingers were slipping out of his hole and Sam felt empty suddenly, but he wasn’t left that way for long. Dean moved up and Sam watched as Dean slicked his cock up before grabbing one of Sam’s ankles from his hands and placing it on Dean’s own shoulder. Dean continued to hold it for support as he used his other hand to line his cock up.

Dean groaned as he sank in little by little and Sam felt himself falling apart as his big brother’s cock pulsed inside of him for the first time. By the time Dean had sunk all the way in Sam was shaking from the intensity of all the emotions smoldering inside of him. He watched desperately as Dean bottomed out and pressed into Sam’s groin hard so as not to lose any of his depth. Sam felt his ass clench and unclench as it grew used to the amazing girth of Dean’s cock and the piercings adorning it. The profound meaning of this moment was heavy in Sam’s mind and he wondered if Dean was feeling the same deep emotions as him.

“You belong to me, Sammy, don’t ever doubt that again. You forgot once and that was your get out of jail free card, but do it again and I’ll remind you by tanning this amazing ass before fucking you so hard you can’t see straight,” Dean ground out through gritted teeth as he rolled his hips continuously. The motion made Sam see stars as Dean finally brushed over his prostate in a light caress over and over again. Sam felt his own control slipping and his body started to shake from the exertion of trying to stay still.

“Most of all, Sammy, you are my good boy. My baby brother who is such a good boy wreathing on my cock and shaking like it’s the first time you’ve had a cock up your ass. Can’t believe how fuckin good you feel, Sammy. Ready to get fucked, baby brother?” Dean asked lightly, but didn’t wait for an answer before pulling out and pistoning his hips to slam back down into Sam. Sam sobbed out, “DEAN!” as his brother rammed into his prostate making him spread his legs even further in an effort to make himself even more accessible to Dean, but Dean just grabbed Sam’s ankle with his hands and held Sam open himself as he fucked into Sam with strong, fast, and smooth strokes.

“Do you wanna come, baby bro?” Dean ground out as he kept his pace.

“Please, Dean, please let me come!” Sam begged practically incoherent and not even realizing that Dean had never even told him that he had to have permission to come.

The fact didn’t fall on empty ears with Dean though and he growled out his approval, “God, Sammy, you’re such a good fuckin boy, asking me to come like a good slut. Yea, baby, you can come. I want you to come for me whenever you can. Touch yourself if you need to baby.”

Sam didn’t need to though and as Dean pushed in him and rolled his hips only several more times to hit Sam’s pleasure spot so hard he was starting to see entire solar systems swimming in his vision Sam came abruptly and harder than he ever had before. He vaguely felt Dean slamming into him only one last time as he pulled his brother’s orgasm out of him with the fluttering of his ass in the aftershocks of his own orgasm. Then everything went dark as the hot, liquid of Dean’s come splashed deep inside of him.

When he came to Sam found himself laying slightly on his side, his face pressed into Dean’s chest, with Dean’s arms tightly around him while his brother watched him with his brow furrowed in question.

“Pass out often, Sammy?” Dean asked quietly after a moment of staring into Sam’s eyes. Sam blushed and shook his head as he ducked down to press his face into Dean’s chest.

“Never before,” he mumbled out. Dean laughed quietly before bringing a hand up to tug lightly on the tuft of hair at the nape of Sammy’s neck. Sam looked up blearily. He felt relaxed and almost groggy with a peace inside of him he didn’t ever remember feeling before. That was your first time with another man wasn’t it, Sammy?” Dean asked while holding his gaze. Sam looked away before muttered a dejected affirmative.

Please don’t be mad, Please don’t be mad, Please don’t be mad, Sam chanted silently to himself. Then found himself on the receiving end of a very sloppy, wet kiss.

“So fuckin hot, Sammy, you took me like a pro for your first time. Spread your legs and just let me take you as hard as I wanted. Fuck, Sammy, no one else ever…am I clear?“ Dean’s statement and question made Sam blush and he angrily wished his damn emotions would get themselves in control as he was about to become a fucking girl if this kept up.

“Nobody else ever, Dean, only you,” he promised as he brought his hands up to Dean’s chest and ran them over his shoulders and down his arms before leaning up to kiss Dean softly on the lips. He moaned as Dean deepened the kiss and took control of it effortlessly as his tongue slid over Sam’s with smooth intent strokes. His brother tasted so damn good, a mixture of naughty and ecstasy all rolled up in one.

When Dean pulled back he smiled at Sam again, this time gently and with such a loving gaze that Sam simply pressed closer to Dean and wanted to sink into his brother and never have to leave the safety of the haven he’d just rediscovered.

“Sam, you look so fuckin beautiful all fucked out and used like this. You have no idea what it does to me to see you like this because of something I did. Want to keep you tied to my bed at all times and never let anyone else fuckin near you,” Dean murmured and Sam made a sound of encouragement at the idea.

“Don’t worry, Sammy, there’s plenty of time for us figuring out how this is going to work,” Dean said as he resumed his stroking of Sam’s hair in long, soothing pets. Sam arched into the touch like a cat and keened when Dean obliged him by drifting from his hair to run his hand down the length of Sam’s spine before going back up and repeating the process.

“Want to feel the way your nipple piercings feel rolling over my tongue and want to learn to deep throat you so I can feel that piercing too, but really want to lick every spot of your body that is covered with ink while you tell me what they are and why you got each one. Then want you to lay me over the hood of the Impala and fuck me so hard I’m screaming…want too…” Sam yawned as he started to drift to sleep under the ministrations of Dean’s hand.

“Shh, baby boy, don’t worry. You’ll get to do all that and I’ll tell you ever story behind every single mark of hole in my body if you want. I’ll even tell you one right now and then go to sleep for me,” Dean whispered into Sam’s hair before picking up one of Sam’s hands and bringing it to the tattoo that was imprinted over his heart.

“This is the rune for love and it’s intertwined with the one for brother, the one below them that links the two together is soulmates. I got it a week after you left. Wanted to make sure if something happened to me and dad you’d see that and know that I’ll always love you and that we’d be together again because there’s no way anyone could tear us away from one another,” the words washed through Sam and he smiled as the words.

“Mmm, soulmates…that sounds right…love you, big brother,” he murmured as he felt himself fall into slumber.

He only vaguely heard Dean’s answering, “Love you too, baby brother, always.”


End file.
